


No More-

by StrangerZ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Not as serious as it sounds, People Know About the Brotherhood but the Brotherhood Doesn't Exist, People Know About the X-Men but the X-Men Don't Exist, Superpowers, pyrokinesis, this is weird and i'm not sorry, universe reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerZ/pseuds/StrangerZ
Summary: In a distant unknowable future, Wanda Maximoff had altered the universe. She hadn't taken away the powers of mutantkind, as she'd intended. She had retroactively changed the timeline and created a new universe where there had NEVER been mutants. And she lost her brother anyway, without the magic or mutant abilities that could have saved him this time.When Iron Man snapped, he brought back more than those lost to the Thanos' first snap. He brought back the mutants the Scarlet Witch wished away. He brought back broken memories of a world that never existed in their universe, a world where there were mutants: a world with the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and sentinels. Mutants that had never existed in this world appeared, while others that lived through their lives powerless suddenly gained abilities without warning, and minds aching with dual memories.**I'll add characters as they appear bc I don't have this planned out. Chaos forthcoming, starting with Pyro.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No More-

Dropping his notebook, St. John Allerdyce clutched his head. His fingers dug into his messy blonde curls. He didn't get migraines, but he was pretty sure he was getting a migraine. Whatever it was, he was done writing until the pain stopped. Done with everything until it passed. He drew his knees to his chest, and let his forehead rest against them.

He closed his eyes, but instead of darkness he saw fire. He saw fire dancing around him, fields burning. He saw people burning. He saw it all in flashes, he remembered it in flashes. Fighting, nearly dying, laughing it off.

People he'd never met, trying to kill him, wearing suits that vaguely reminded him of the Avengers, with vivid yellow stripes coming together in an X. He remembered fighting them, but he didn't remember why, and his head hurt so much he felt sick. It was so intense he knew he ought to run to the bathroom, but he couldn't do more than whimper as he remained curled in the fetal position. 

Memories that never happened surged forward in his mind at random before fading away into the background. Not gone, but not as intrusive after they made themselves known. Denial surged through him at some of the things he saw, because no matter how frustrated he got with the world, he'd never do that, but- he couldn't make it stop. He didn't know how long it lasted, but it left him shaking.

It wasn't just the pain, as intense as it was, it was how real it had felt. He felt terrible, guilty as if he'd actually done those things he'd seen.

He slowly uncurled, and leaned against the back of the futon.

He wasn't fully aware that he was crying. He wasn't sure what had just happened or why, but it seemed like the worst of it was over for the moment. 

He didn't move for a long while, shaken, until an idea struck him.

He'd prove it wasn't real. He could prove it so easily.

He just needed to find a lighter, and then he could prove that it was just something his overactive imagination had hit him with. 

Finding a lighter wasn't that tough in his apartment, he rarely went without a lighter and a blunt.

When he had his hands on a bic, he flicked it and watched the spark bring a little flame to life. It flickered gently, and he stared at it almost hypnotized. Under his attention it grew larger, and he hardly breathed. The memories rose up again, less intrusive. If he did that, they would move like _this_.

He felt elated as the fire followed every command he could think of, and laughed in amazement as he made it swirl through the air. It was amazing. Beautiful.

Deadly.

He dropped the overheated lighter, feeling cold despite the heat around him. He could kill with this power. He could remember killing with this power, even though he knew- he knew he hadn't. He could remember his life before this point, where he'd finished high school and spent the last two years in college for journalism and worked a shitty retail job.

It just didn't matter all that much, now, did it?

People who got powers like this disappeared. The fires rose around him, and his stomach lurched. He needed the fires to go away. He needed to make it stop. 

He couldn't. The flames weren't obeying him. He remembered, he remembered losing control like this. Too emotional. He always lost control when he got this emotional. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't, he was terrified. He fled the room, leaving the fire to destroy everything behind him.

Down the hall, he pulled the fire alarm, and kept on running. The cold autumn air hit his sweat soaked skin, and he turned to face the dorms. Students were leaving the building slowly complaining about drills, but he could smell the smoke. They'd realize it was real. 

It was all real.

 _Pyro_.

He'd called himself Pyro. 

What kind of person was he?

* * *

Marrow rubbed her eyes. She felt off. Wrong. She'd appeared in the tunnels of New York, where the Morlocks once made their home, but there were no Morlocks. There was no one except her. What happened?

"What was the last thing..." she muttered, itching at a patch of skin through which a new bone growth was growing. 

She couldn't remember where she'd been. Her memories felt disjointed, dislocated, dismembered. 

This place, her home, she could see the bones of it but it looked nothing like what she remembered. It looked like no one had ever lived here.

Not even the scarred areas where someone's powers had caused damage to the concrete, or where claws left their mark.

The filth was pristine.

She hunched her shoulders, and thought about her choices. 

Xavier's. Whatever the fuck happened, they were bound to be tied up in it. It was a long way to the mansion, but she knew how to avoid being noticed by normies.

She pulled up the hood of her jacket, and tugged it low over her pink toned face and jagged bone structures and began the long journey out of the sewers and out of the city. 

* * *

"WANDA!" Pietro yelled, falling to the ground in a tumble.

He ran a hand through his silver hair and looked around in confusion. Where was Wanda? She was right there, just a moment ago. She'd said 'No more mutants' in a way that felt like a judgement and condemnation. The world had flared red-

What did she do?

_Where did she go?_

"I'll find you. Whatever you did, I don't care, sister..." he said to the air, leaving the rest unspoken. He didn't care, so long as she was alive. He'd search the world for her. No sooner as the thought passed through his mind, did he take off in a blur of silver and white. 

He passed through the world, unnoticed as anything more than a breeze, a blur, a flash of silver.

Unnoticed by the human eye, at least.

Cameras occasionally caught a few frames of him as he slowed down to check a newspaper here, or to play with a stranger's phone there. Things were strange to him, but he could find news of her. Old news, mostly, but it looked as though the Scarlet Witch was involved with the Avengers. He searched the internet frantically on borrowed devices, but everything he learned confused him further.

Nothing made sense.

This world made no sense at all.

There was no mention of mutants.

Stranger yet, the man they'd called Quicksilver was dead. 

"That can't be right," he told a stranger as he returned their overheated phone to their hand. They looked at him in sheer confusion before he left them far behind, continuing his search. 

Not long after, he realized something else equally strange.

There was no mention of Magneto, of the Brotherhood, or even the X-Men.

That would have followed, that they would be unknown if mutants were unknown, but it shook him further. 

_No more mutants._

Aliens.

Mutates.

Inhumans.

Half of humanity vanishing in a day.

Quicksilver laughed. Even with mutants gone, all this time, nothing really changed. 

Another device, another search, another burst of understanding.

There were news reports popping up, all over. The Vanished had returned, but more to his interest, there were super powered accidents, the world over. People appeared who, according to every data base, never existed. This is what had happened with him, he was certain of it. Whoever died, whoever they'd called Quicksilver, it wasn't him. He hadn't been resurrected, he'd been brought back the same as the Vanished. 

He needed to find Wanda.

She thought he was dead.


End file.
